It Ends Tonight
by lauriejay
Summary: Cat see's her memories in a blur, yet she feels preticularly close to Neji when she hasnt met him before. Can Neji help regain her past?


A Neji One-Shot for my friend .

* * *

**+It Ends Tonight+**

I was crying, I was sure I was dead, feeling my own blood from my head on my soft hands. The pain wouldn't stop as I cried and cried. No one came for me, and I was sure, that I was going to die in a matter of seconds.

"Help! Someone! Please!"

Just then, A shadowy figure placed their hand out to me. I tried to reach for them, but every time I reached, they moved further away.

"Please! Please help me!"

The figure came closer, the moonlight from the window shone through, and brightly brushed up against his face. They only thing I could see was his eyes. They were beautiful, lavender-white, and the only thing they did, was stare at me.

"Please! Help me!"

Soon, the blood around me was dry and I lost energy, my eyes beginning to close lightly, feeling my eyelashes brush against my cheeks and the tears that I felt drip from my bright blue eyes….

"Please…help…me..."

……………………………………………………………………………

"WHOA!"

I shot up, realizing that that horrible moment was only a dream. I felt tears on my face, must be crying in my dream.

"Now that was freaky! What the hell was that dream about anyways? Oh well! It's my first day heading towards to watch the Chunnin exam #3 so I best be going!"

I shot up from the bed as the sun rose in and I slowly undressed myself and quickly ran into the shower.

_Beep Beep Beep _

I heard the alarm ring for me to be already heading out the door.

"Shit! Shit! I'm gonna be late for the exam!"

I slipped on my clothes and my sandals, running down the steps into the kitchen. I grabbed a Golden Delicious Apple and took a bite running out the door. My parents were sleeping still not caring where the hell I was going. I ran as fast as I could, even though I wasn't a ninja, I was pretty fast.

My dream was to be a ninja, but the only thing I had a chance at was being the way my parents wanted me to be a Medical Ninja instead. They decided things for me, making me not a ninja, yet, I know all the ninja who are fighting in the exams. I never missed one match, making it very exiting.

I ran into a ninja training ground area and then ran into someone!

"Hey! Watch it you-" Your words were interrupted when you saw that that person was Naruto, your loud-mouthed best friend. "Oh hey! Shouldn't you be at the exams by now?"

He didn't hear me and just stared at the huge coliseum where the exams were being held. We just stood there in silence and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Naruto, just be careful out there okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be cheering for you all the way."

"Ha ha! Thanks Cat! I'll be sure to make a speech with you in it. Ha ha!

We both laughed and then realized we can't be day dreaming for long so we both ran as fast as we could to the coliseum.

Running…

"Hey Naruto, last one there buys Ramen for the other one!"

"No way!"

We both sped up and reached the huge walls of the stadium.

"Sorry I'm late! I ran into a friend and-" "Just get in there!"

The guards pushed Naruto and I into the stadium, his face in the dirt, my but in the grass.

We both laughed as we got up. I brushed the extra dirt off of my clothes and then stared up into the stands. Everyone cheered on for the first match to start. Naruto vs. some guy name Hyuga Neji.

"Both contestants step up onto the battle field!" Announced the Hokage himself.

Naruto stepped up determined as ever while I had to walk up to the stands but instead I sneaked to where the Chunnin Canidates were waiting. I walked up the steps alone and stared at the floor as I moved up the levels of flights. I looked up just for a second and saw him.

He was the guy from my dream and the only way I knew this was because of his lavender-white eyes that stared me down. I heard about this guy but I never saw him because I didn't get to see his battle in the preliminaries. I was aloud to be there since I was training to be a medical ninja.

"What are you doing here?" He said to me as I was about to reach the top of the stairs.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. "Well? What are you doing here?"

I just couldn't stop staring. I had chills run up my spine. It was this guy, Neji, the one Naruto was going to verse, that I have seen before in my dreams, but I don't know why. I still didn't have the guts to talk to him.

"Answer me damn it!" He yelled at me, making Shikamaru look at us and he came over to where we were to check if everything was alright.

"Cat? Is everything okay?"

Neji looked at me. Hearing my name made him stare with his eyes more then before. Then, his eyes relaxed.

"We were just talking. I got to leave now. Good bye."

He walked down the steps feeling somewhat scared still. My body began to shake and I felt arms wrap around me. I looked back and saw that it was my best friend who really acts like a brother to me, Shikamaru.

"What the hell was that all about? You just froze. Why were you so scared of that Hyuga guy Cat?"

I was literally frozen.

"Cat? Cat! Speak to me! Anything!"

"Okay, I'm awake."

I felt chills run up my spine and then gave Shikamaru a scared look. Just then, everyone started to cheer and from that I knew that the first match was starting. Shikamaru and I walked over to the edge of the balcony and watched as the contestants stepped up.

"First match! Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji! Begin!"

I watched as Naruto moved towards Neji, meaning that the battle will end soon and the only thing I was worried about was who would win.

"Go Naruto! Go!"

Shikamaru and I turned around to see Kiba and Hinata standing behind us and Kiba's loud scream practically blew out my ear drum.

"Hey hey, look who it is, the little hot girl that I wish I had so close to me."

I blushed as Kiba walked closer to me and lifted up my chin so I could look into his eyes.

"Hey Kiba!"

I gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back. I saw Hinata watching Naruto cautiously in the battle as she twiddled her fingers.

"Hey Hinata, that Neji guy, he has the same eyes as you. Do you know him?"

She looked down at the floor and then at you.

"Y-yes. Neji is my cousin from the lower branch of my family and very strong in fighting skills. He always had to treat me with respect because I am part of the higher branch of Hyuga's."

"Oh, okay. Those eyes have the bloodline trait of the Byakugan right?"

She nodded her head and paid attention to the battle. Naruto was on the ground. Hinata flinched and held her hands close to her face, and I knew why she was always so worried about my loud-mouthed friend. But, I was still curious about that Neji kid.

"Hey Hinata, we better get back into our seats or we'll get in trouble."

"Mhhmm."

Kiba walked up to me again and hugged me tight.

"You better cheer on that Naruto of yours, Neji's a tough guy to battle so be loud. Oh, and one more thing, I'll cya later."

He winked at me and walked off with Hinata and Shikamaru just stared back and forth at me and then Kiba.

"Cat, let's focus on the battle, it looks like it's almost over."

That's when Naruto let out a huge blast of red chakra called the nine tailed fox's chakra. He told me all about it, seeing that I am his best friend.

Neji flew up in the air and hit the ground hard into the dust, while Naruto flew up the same. No one moved until the dust cleared and Neji was standing wounded while Naruto was no where to be in sight.

Neji smiled and looked up into the stands. His eyes glanced at mine and then quickly he changed direction when he got flown up in the air again by a clone of Naruto's.

"Take that! Believe it!"

Neji was knocked backwards onto the ground and the match was sentenced over. He tried to lean up but there was no use. Medical Ninja came to the spot and brought him into the infirmary as fast as they could while Naruto cheered and looked for me in the stands.

As soon as he found my eyes he jumped up in the air and smiled. I cheered for him and blew a kiss to him, knowing that he likes me a little. He blushed and then smiled his adorable smile he had. He looked so happy from beating Neji.

"Oh no! I got to get to the infirmary fast!"

Shikamaru saw as I ran down the steps.

"Cat, where are you going?"

I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could, ignoring Shika and pushing everyone out of my way. I walked into the room and saw that Neji was sitting on a worn out cot. I stared at him until he notices me and he looked up. We just stared into each others eyes until then he looked away from me.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the floor, probably ashamed that he lost to Naruto.

"I'm training to be a medical ninja and I'm here to help you. And you did really good out in the match. I watched your movements with your Taijustu. You were great."

He looked up at me and then I moved forward to him to see if I could help him out in anyway. His wounds weren't really bad but they were torn and needed medical care.

"Neji, let me help your wounds. I don't want you hurt."

I took some bandages and rubbing alcohol from a medical table in the room and rubbed the alcohol on the wounds with a cotton ball.

"Ah that hurt!"

He pulled his arm away, making me mess up and then I got really pissed off.

"Just stay still! C'mon! I need to help you damn it!"

Again, I approached him and helped the wounds. I wrapped the bandages around the bad spots and taped them to his body.

"Thanks," said Neji, feeling the tightness of the wounds.

"No problem. I have a question. It's sorta random but important."

He looked interested and nodded, giving me the go to ask him what ever it was.

"Umm, how do you know me? I mean, when I first saw you, I remembered something but I don't remember what exactly. I've seen you before, in my dreams but, I mean I never thought it would come true."

He looked back down at the floor and stared in thought for a second, waiting to feel the right moment to tell me whatever it was he wanted to say.

"I…I met you once. We were little…about 6 years old and me and you were best friends… and we were to be married when we were older. Then, you found out about…a family secret and they erased your mind of ever knowing me or anyone from the Hyuga family."

I was in shock at what he told me. "What was the secret? What about Hinata? We've been best friends since…I don't know when. I've always known her."

He looked at me with a calm look now. "It's because Hinata was supposed to watch out for you. But you became friends on accident," he said totally ignoring me asking about the family secret.

I couldn't speak. No words came out of my mouth even if I tried, there was no use. He looked at me sternly and stood up. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."

He bowed politely and began to walk away to the door. Tears streamed down my eyes and he paused. "Why are you…crying?"

He walked back over to me and held me in his arms. I looked up and felt his lips fall onto my forehead. "Don't cry…Cat…please."

My body froze in stillness. "Neji… I remember...everything that happened now…the fire…me and you...the secret that I wasn't supposed to know...I remember it all now."

I cried more as I stared in thought of a flashback of Neji and I together…

……………………………………………………………

_Two children laughed, one boy, one girl as they ran around in the field playing tag. They both fell over into the tall grass and laughed so hard tears flowed down their small faces._

"_Cat did you know that we're gonna be together for a long, long time?"_

"_Really? I'd like that. You're the best Neji."_

"_You're the best too Cat."_

…………………………………………

I remembered the family curse too. Neji's whole past, with his seal on his forehead that he never showed anybody. I wasn't supposed to know anything about his past, no outsider was, or they would be killed or be done with other harmful things. He couldn't bear to have me killed, so Neji begged his father to let her live, and he did so. But he had to erase my memory.

I cried harder, just thinking about how much I really love him now that my memory is back. He probably feels the same yet he remembered everything since then.

"Neji! I love you!"

I hugged him tightly and he was in shock more then I was before. He just froze while I hugged and cuddled next to him.

I let go of hugging him and we both blushed. "I…love you too…Cat. I always have."

Our lips touched and our arms wrapped around each others bodies. After a few minutes, we let go of each other and smiled.

"I guess dreams really can bring people together. I always thought it was fake, but now that I've witnessed it, it must be real." He said softly while holding me close to him.

I nodded and we just stared into each other's eyes; his lavender-white eyes into my bright, blue ones, just like in the dream of him being there for me, always.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_

* * *

_

thank you! please comment! and thank you GermanBunnie for editing this. if it wasnt for u my story wouldve been screwed up o.o'


End file.
